


Is it really fake?

by lilacsuns (Milival)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bc they're mature adults!, Coming Out, Communication, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's complicated - Freeform, kind of, oblivious fools, they're really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns
Summary: Jeno's always had a weird relationship with his dad, but it gets even more complicated when coming out comes into play. But as always, Donghyuck's here to help.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105
Collections: 99' ft 00' fic fest





	Is it really fake?

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT #FT255
> 
> I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who helped me get through this and actually write this fic. Thanks to the few friends that read it when I was totally doubting myself, and to my amazing beta who basically saved my ass on that one, you're the absolute best!! 
> 
> I'm really proud of this fic, and I hold it close to my heart, so I really hope you, readers, and especially my prompter, will like it too!!

Anyone who was friends with Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun knew that Friday nights for them were hanging out nights. This basically meant that every Friday they met in one of their rooms, ate too much junk food, and spent the night talking shit and playing video games. 

Which was exactly what they were doing right now. They had all met in Jeno’s room about two hours ago. By now half of their food had disappeared, Jaemin had whined three times about eating too much, and Donghyuck had declared that he would never move from his current position—lying on his best friend’s bed, taking up all the space available. 

Jaemin and Renjun were in the middle of a Mario Kart game, with Donghyuck making very loud comments all the way through, when Jeno’s phone buzzed from a text.

- _Jen, phones off on Friday nights_ , Donghyuck reminded, gaze still glued to the TV.

\- _Yeah sorry, I forgot to turn it down_ , he apologized with a sheepish smile. He moved to put it away, freezing in his tracks when he read the text he’d just received. _What the fuck_ , he swore under his breath.

- _What’s wrong?_

\- _My dad found my Instagram account._

\- _And?_ Jaemin asked, head tilted. He clearly didn’t get what was so bad about it.

\- _One of my last pics is of me and Hyuck during pride. He’s asking about it_ , Jeno explained. 

- _Oh. Shit._

\- _Yeah._

_\- Okay, sit down before you fall over_ , Donghyuck instructed, taking his best friend’s hand to bring him down. 

\- _What do I do?_ He asked suddenly, still staring at the text. 

\- _Depends on what you want him to know. If you’re not ready to come out to him yet, then come up with a lie, say that you were there as an ally or something._

_\- I’m holding the bi flag, it’s kinda hard to pretend._

_\- Does he know it’s the bisexual flag? Knowing your dad, probably not,_ Renjun pointed out. _I_ _t’s up to you. You’re the only one who can choose whether you want to come out or not._

 _\- I don’t think he does_ , Jeno agreed. _And it’s not that I don’t want to come out, it’s just that… It’s my dad, you know? Things are already weird enough._

 _\- That’s true. Then take your time to think about it and to make a decision. You don’t have to answer tonight,_ Renjun said softly. 

\- _Yeah okay. I’ll text him back tomorrow. Go back to your game, I’m fine_ , he added when he saw Jaemin’s worried frown. 

Jeno sighed, leaning back against Donghyuck. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Jeno, bringing him closer into a hug. Jeno snuggled closer so they were properly hugging, burying his head into his best friend’s neck. They’d always been glued to each other, and by now they didn’t need words to comfort each other. 

He stayed close to Donghyuck for a while, seeking warmth and trying to find some comfort. Thoughts rushed in his mind as he tried to figure out what he would do about this text. Donghyuck pinching the tip of his ear pulled him out, making him look up in question.

- _I can feel you overthinking from there_ , Donghyuck said with a laugh. _Don’t stress yourself too much, there’s no rush. It’s not like you owe him anything._

 _\- I know, I know. It’s just… You know,_ Jeno tried to explain, frowning.

_\- I know. You’re too sweet and you never want to offend anyone. It’s cute._

_\- Sure, if you say so,_ he giggled. 

\- _Come on, enjoy Friday night. You can worry about telling your dad about how cute boys are tomorrow._

 _\- You’re right. I’m going to beat your ass at Mario Kart,_ Jeno said with a smug smile, sticking his tongue out at Donghyuck.

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

Jeno, as it turned out, was good at ignoring people when he dreaded a conversation. Two weeks later, he still hadn’t answered the text he’d received about his Instagram picture, and was now full-on panicking. 

He’d just gotten out of one of his classes, and had about twenty minutes to go back to his place and change before he had to meet his dad to get lunch together. To say he was dreading this was an understatement. He was on the phone with Donghyuck, trying to calm down as he rushed toward his dorm room

\- _I’m going to either die or get killed. Probably the latter._

\- _No, you’re not. It’s just your dad, Jen, you know he wouldn’t kill you. He has too much to make up for,_ Donhyuck answered.

\- _Not sure he’ll want to keep making it up to me when he finds out I’m gay._

\- _You’re not gay, Jeno._

\- _Like he’ll know the difference. If I don’t text you by the end of the day, assume I’m dead, okay?_

\- _Sure, I’ll call the CIA and make sure they find your body before he gets rid of it._

- _Yeah, do that. Okay, I’m almost home. I have to go._

_\- Good luck, Jen. And don’t forget, worse comes to worst you can just remind him how sucky and absent he’s been for sixteen years to make him feel bad._

_\- Didn’t we put limits on how many times I could use that argument?_ Jeno asked with a laugh, finally reaching his dorm.

_\- We did. But this is an emergency, so I’m giving you a pass. Now, hurry up and change into some decent clothes. If you don’t hang up, you’ll be late. Come over once lunch is done, okay? I’ll get the ice cream and movie ready._

_\- You’re the best, Duckie. I’ll see you later!_

_\- Love you, Jen, good luck._

_\- Love you too._

As soon as he hung up, Jeno realized he had only twenty minutes left until he had to meet his dad. Of all things to be late to, lunch with his dad was the worst one. 

Meeting with his dad was usually a pain. It was awkward, and Jeno could never find something interesting to talk about. They always ended up talking about school and work, two of the most boring topics ever known to humankind. 

But this time was the worst. At any time his dad could start asking about his Instagram, about the pride pics and what they meant, and Jeno still wasn’t sure what he wanted to tell. He didn’t know the man enough to know if it was safe to come out. They’d spent years apart; he wasn’t sure how open his dad would be to that kind of topic. 

His dad wasn’t around when he was still a teenager, starting to question his sexuality, realizing that boys were a lot cuter to him than they were to all his friends. He wasn’t there to dry Jeno’s tears when he came out, wasn’t the one who comforted him and assured him there was nothing to be ashamed of. 

For most of his life he’d only had his mom, but now that his dad was back in his life—somewhat—Jeno didn’t want to lose him, not again. He didn’t really want to hide it either, didn’t want to pretend to be what he wasn’t. He wasn’t sure how to handle this whole thing. 

He managed to avoid it for a while. His dad spent almost half an hour asking him about his classes, then about that tattoo he could see peeking through his shirt’s collar. 

\- _How long have you had that?_

- _A while. Donghyuck and I got it at the end of summer break._

_\- Donghyuck?_

\- _My best friend. I’ve told you about him a few times already. We’d wanted to get matching tattoos for a while, so we did. I have a candle and he has a match. They don’t work without each other, just like us._

 _\- That’s original, I guess,_ his dad said with a pause and what seemed to be confusion written on his face. _Is Donghyuck the same boy as the one all over your Instagram account?_

\- _Oh. Well, yes. We’ve known each other for a while, and he’s my best friend. We spend most of our time together, so he’s usually there when I take pictures. Why?_

- _I was just wondering. I haven’t met your friends, so I’m trying to remember who is who._

- _It would be complicated for you to meet them… We don’t share the same majors, and we have a lot of classes and work so… It’s not really like I could arrange a meeting or something_ , Jeno explained, scratching his neck. He didn’t like where things were headed. 

- _But your mom has met them, right?_

_\- Well yeah, but it’s not the same._

_\- Why not?_

_\- Because I met my best friends in high school, dad. You weren’t there, she was_ , Jeno simply answered. _It’s not against you, I promise, it’s just… How things are. I’m sure you’ll meet them at some point._

 _\- Fine_ , his dad sighed, visibly giving up. He seemed disappointed. 

The rest of their meal passed uneventfully, to his relief. When his dad had mentioned his Instagram, he’d been sure they would end up on the pride subject. They hadn’t, which gave him more time to come up with an answer. 

They made it all the way to dessert without addressing any other sensitive topics. Jeno was halfway through his strawberry cheesecake when the bomb was dropped. He really thought he would escape it, but he was wrong. 

He froze, fork midway to his mouth, when his father suddenly asked if he was gay. He could feel a blush creep onto his neck and cheeks as he spluttered, trying to quickly figure out how to explain. He stayed as calm as he could as he answered that no, he was actually bisexual. He then proceeded to explain what that meant, just in case. 

The silence was deafening. He didn’t know what it meant, what to make of the lack of reaction. It made him nervous. 

- _Dad, please say something_ , he said after a few more minutes.

\- _But you’ve never had a boyfriend. You’ve told me about that girlfriend you had in high school, never about a boyfriend._

_\- I haven’t had a boyfriend yet. But it doesn’t change anything, I’m still bi._

_\- Of course not. You’ve never dated a guy, that means you’re straight._

_\- No that’s not—_ Jeno tried to explain.

\- _Oh, I have to go_ , his dad suddenly cut him off, glancing at his watch. _Don’t you have classes this afternoon?_

_\- No, I-I don’t. But dad, let’s talk about this, please._

_\- Jeno, I have to get back to work. We’ll talk some other day okay?_ His father declared. He got up to go pay, leaving Jeno alone at their table.

He was still speechless even after they’d gone his separate way, already on his way back to the campus. Things hadn’t gone as he expected. 

He was still frowning by the time he reached Donghyuck’s dorm room. His friend’s smile dropped as soon as he opened the doo. Jeno sent him a reassuring smile as he came in, dropping his jacket on the desk chair. 

Donghyuck was a man of his word. As promised, his laptop was already set up on his bed, _Gossip Girl_ ready to be played, alongside a tub of blueberry ice-cream and two spoons. Jeno sat down on the bed. He got comfortable as Donghyuck walked around, grabbing a blanket and a bottle of water. 

He sat down a few minutes later, immediately leaning against Jeno, head resting on his shoulder. They put the ice cream on their laps and pressed play, ready to spend a while losing their last remaining braincells while watching rich kids live their rich-kid life. 

One of his favorite things about Donghyuck was that he never pressed. He knew when to ask questions and when Jeno just needed time and something to distract him. He loved that he could just come over and watch _Gossip Girl_ just because he needed to think about something else. 

And they did exactly that. Neither of them had anywhere to go, so they just stayed there, sitting together as the episodes played one after the other. The ice cream made it halfway through the second episode, and once it was done Donghyuck simply pushed the empty tub away so he could drape himself over Jeno, effectively trapping him. 

\- _Wanna talk about what happened?_ Donghyuck finally asked.

\- _Do I have to?_

\- _You don’t have to do anything, but we both know you don’t like keeping things to yourself. We can wait if you want, but you know…_ he trailed off.

- _I’m going to end up talking anyways._ Jeno said with a small laugh. 

\- _Yeah. Was it that bad?_

\- _No, not really. It’s not that it was bad. It was just… I don’t know, his reaction was weird_ , Jeno tried to explain. _I don’t think he believed me, or that he realized? I’m not really sure._

\- _What do you mean?_

\- _Well, when I told him about being bi he just said that I’d never had a boyfriend, so I couldn’t be bi._

\- _It’s stupid_ , Donghyuck said with a frown. 

\- I _know it is, and I tried to explain that it didn’t mean or change anything but he just changed the subject no matter how hard I tried to keep the conversation going._

\- _Maybe he rejected all forms of conversation because he didn’t want to think about the idea of you with a guy?_

\- _Yeah, maybe. I just wish he would’ve believed me, or at least let me explain things a bit more, you know?_ Jeno explained, looking up at his friend from where he was snuggled up against his chest. 

\- _I do. I’m sure you’ll have other opportunities if you want to try again. Or we’ll just create some if we need to._

\- _We?_

\- _You think I’m going to let you struggle all alone?_ Donghyuck asked, raising an eyebrow. _If you need my help, I’m here. Always._

\- _I know. Thanks, Duckie_ , Jeno said with a fond smile. 

\- _And remember. No matter what your dad or anyone says, you’re valid. You don’t have to date a guy to be bi. You know that right?_

\- _I do yes, but it’s nice to hear it again. You’re the best._

 _\- You’re welcome,_ Donghyuck smiled. _Want to stay over tonight?_

_\- Yes please._

Spending the night with Donghyuck had helped a lot. For a few hours, he’d managed to forget about this whole thing and pretend nothing was wrong. It was all he needed, a distraction. 

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

And a distraction he found after a few days, in the form of a cat that wouldn’t leave his building. He had no idea how it got there, or if it was a stray or not, but seeing it as he went back to his dorm after a night in Donghyuck’s room had immediately put a smile on his face. 

Now, about two weeks later, the cat had a food bowl in Jeno’s kitchen. After seeing it around the building with no collar and seemingly hungry, he’d started to put food out, and had eventually gone around asking everyone if they were the owner. 

But she was a stray, and a healthy one according to the vet he’d taken her to, so Jeno caved and took her in. He’d wanted a cat ever since he’d left home, and he was too nice to let her alone with nowhere to go. 

It felt nice to not be alone all the time, to come home to a room that wasn’t empty. And despite the fact that she’d probably been a stray for a while she was calm and cuddly. She spent most of her time on Jeno’s lap. 

Donghyuck found them like that—Jeno reading a book on his bed, with an orange cat snuggled on his lap. He froze in the doorway, staring at his best friend with wide eyes, his backpack hanging off his shoulder. 

\- _You have a cat?_

\- _Oh hey!_ Jeno said with a smile, finally looking up from his book. _Yeah, isn’t she cute?_

\- _How? Since when? How did you even get the money to get a fucking cat?_ Donghyuck asked as he came in, closing the door behind him and leaving his coat and bag on his friend’s desk.

\- _I found her in the hallway. She was a stray so I just… took her in_ , Jeno said with a pout. 

\- _Of course you did. You’re keeping her?_ Donghyuck asked.

\- _I really want to_ , Jeno answered. _But my dad wasn’t happy about it._

\- _Why? What did he say this time?_

\- _He thinks it’s irresponsible of me, because I’m a student without a lot of money. He thinks that I shouldn’t waste my time on a pet._

- _Oh, fuck him. I really wish he could shut up sometimes,_ Donghyuck groaned. He really didn’t like how negative Jeno’s dad could be, he never hid it. They all knew Hyuck didn’t like him. 

\- _It’s fine. I came up with something so he would leave me alone._

- _Oh no, what did you do this time?_

\- _Why do you immediately assume it’s bad?_ Jeno exclaimed with a pout. _I swear, it’s nothing dramatic. Would you just trust me for once? I just… told my dad you and I were adopting the cat together and having shared custody. That way he doesn’t nag me about expenses and I still get my cat._

\- _I can’t believe you dragged me into this_ , Donghyuck groaned, falling backward so he was lying fully on the bed. _Actually no, I can. Of course you would._

\- _Are you mad?_ Jeno asked, his voice getting smaller.

\- _Oh no, of course not! I’m amused_ , his friend immediately said. _But if I have to help you cover, then I demand to be named godfather and have a say in her name. Otherwise, you’ll end up naming her something ridiculous._

\- _Deal. But nothing too extravagant, okay? I want something simple._

- _Fine with me._

 _\- What brings you here, by the way?_ Jeno asked. 

\- _Just wanted to see you,_ Donghyuck shrugged. 

\- _Cool. Want to stay over?_

_\- That was the plan, yes._

They didn’t talk about the cat after that. There wasn’t much more to say, and they had other things to talk about. They hadn’t seen each other in a few days and even though they texted non-stop, they still wanted to catch up. Talking about classes and stress didn’t feel the same over text. They liked doing it out loud better, laying on Jeno’s bed facing each other as they told stories about classmates and professors. 

It was late in the night, when they’d already eaten and turned off the light, ready to get into bed to talk a bit more before falling asleep that Donghyuck found a name idea. Soleil. French for sun. Jeno smiled at the suggestion and nodded. He liked it. Donghyuck mirrored his smile, pressing a soft kiss to his Jeno’s cheek as a thank you. 

They easily fell back into their previous conversation after that, going back to discussing the movie they’d watched as they ate earlier. And just like that, Jeno’s cat got her name, and Donghyuck wormed his way into both their lives a bit more. Jeno didn’t even think this was possible anymore, but his friend had always been full of surprises. 

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

Jeno had thought, maybe a bit naively, that after the lunch fiasco with his dad, they were done discussing his love life. He was so, so wrong. He was getting out of the shower, trying to figure out what he wanted to wear for the evening they’d planned at Mark and Renjun’s when his phone rang. 

He didn’t think much about it. He assumed it would be one of his friends offering to go there together or asking about something random, but he was, once again, very wrong. He startled when he heard his dad’s voice asking how he was doing and about what was new in his life. 

It had seemed like a normal call at first. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes, usually when the man felt really guilty for not being around more, he would call Jeno to talk a bit about his life, check up on him and see how he was doing. It was pretty sweet, if Jeno was being honest, no matter how much Renjun and Donghyuck criticized his dad for doing it only when he needed something or felt guilty. At least the man cared. That was more than Jeno had ever expected, so he took what he could get without questioning it too much. 

He got ready as he filled his dad in, trying his best to hide that he was a bit distracted and that he didn’t have forever, or else it would get worse and he wouldn’t be able to hang up for at least an hour. And that really wasn’t in his plans.

He glanced at his reflection in his closet mirror, trying to decide if he really liked the electric blue sweater he’d put on, when he caught a glimpse of his watch. Five minutes until he had to leave, or he’d be late. He stepped away from the mirror so he wouldn’t overthink about the bold color, answering to a question his dad had just asked about his plans for the weekend, leaving out the part where he was literally about to leave for a party. If he could even call it a party. 

Jeno was already outside of his dorm, in the middle of locking the door, when he started talking about one of his coworker’s daughter that he’d met a few days ago. He didn’t think much of it at first, it wasn’t the first time he heard about his dad’s coworkers and their families. But this time, he couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about it. His father seemed too eager like he was trying to prove how great that girl was. That’s when he realized. 

\- _Dad, are you trying to set me up?_ He exclaimed, a bit breathless because of how fast he was walking. _I don’t need your help finding a date, oh my god!!_

\- _She’s a great girl, Jeno, I’m sure you two would get along. You really should meet her, you need a girlfriend, son._

- _I don’t need anything, I’m perfectly good with the way my life is right now!_

\- _Don’t you want a girlfriend, though? I’m sure college is filled with pretty girls, why don’t you date one of them?_

- _Okay no, stop. We’re not having this conversation right now. Or ever_ , _for that matter_ , Jeno stated, pausing for a bit as he reached his friends' building. _It’s Jen_ , he added when Mark’s voice came through the intercom, then got in. 

\- _I know who I’m calling Jeno, you don’t need to specify_ , his dad remarked.

\- _Wow, I really thought you didn’t_ , he joked drily. _I was talking to a friend, dad. And to go back to what we were talking about, I’m serious. Never do that again, I don’t need to be set up on dates with girls you choose, it’s creepy, and I will date someone I chose and found on my own. I’m perfectly capable of finding a partner_ , he stated as he climbed the stairs, tone serious. 

\- _Fine_ , his father sighed. _I just want to see you bring home a nice girl who makes you happy Jeno. Really, I want what’s best for you._

 _\- Sure. Listen, I have to go, I just got to my friend's place and we have plans tonight, so I’ll just… I’ll talk to you later. Bye_ , he said and hung up. 

He took a minute to breathe and calm down before he knocked on the door, putting on a smile he hoped would look natural. His hope died the moment the door opened to reveal a seemingly excited Donghyuck, smiling big and bright as he laughed at a joke. They both knew that he knew something was up the moment he glanced at Jeno. 

Donghyuck dragged him inside with a frown, putting his jacket away and leading him to the living room with the rest of their friends. Jaemin and Yangyang were sitting on the couch, talking in low voices together, definitely up to nothing good. Yukhei was sitting on one of the armrests next to Jaemin, turned toward Mark and Renjun as they talked about a class they shared. Mark looked small, sitting on the ground right by the foot of the armchair Renjun had claimed.

Seeing all of them looking so lively and comfortable made Jeno feel a bit better. But even then, the conversation he’d just had still left a bitter taste in his mouth. It was one thing to have a hard time accepting he was bi, but insisting on him finding a girlfriend made him feel weird. 

He knew Donghyuck could tell he was angry from the way the younger kept a hand on the back of his neck, playing with a few strands of his hair. He leaned into the touch with a sigh, shifting closer to his best friend where they were both sitting on the ground across from the couch. 

\- _You want to talk about it?_ Donghyuck whispered.

\- _Not now. It’ll bring the mood down for something stupid. I don’t want to ruin the evening._

 _\- It’s not stupid if it makes you upset_ , Jaemin cut in. _What’s wrong?_

 _\- It’s my dad_ , Jeno started, begrudgingly.

- _What a surprise_ , Renjun ironically said.

\- _What has he done this time?_ Donghyuck asked, annoyance dripping in his voice.

- _He called to ask how I was doing, but he turned it into an attempt to set me up with some girl. He kept insisting that I apparently need to find a pretty girl to date and bring home and it makes me mad because I’ve told him about liking guys too, but he kept insisting on the word girlfriend and I just… I don’t know how to make him understand that I might not get a girlfriend, you know?_ He explained, trying to put words on how he felt. _It’s just frustrating._

\- _I’m gonna kill that man, I swear I will._

\- _He’s not worth it, Hyuckie_ , Jaemin muttered, eyebrows furrowed. _I can’t believe this guy. Who does he think he is, seriously? You’re a grown man. You can find dates on your own. And he shouldn’t disregard your feelings like that, it’s rude._

 _\- Jeno’s dad being rude? Truly unheard of, I can’t believe it_ , Donghyuck joked sarcastically. 

- _Duckie…_ Jeno sighed, taking his friend's hand in his in an attempt to get him to calm down. _It’s fine, I promise._

_\- It’s not fine! He keeps ignoring your attempts to tell him about yourself and being rude. It makes me mad that he treats you like that._

\- _I know, but it’s not like he’s going to change suddenly._

 _\- If your dad wants you to bring someone home so bad, you should just get a boyfriend and bring him_ , Yangyang suddenly said. 

- _I don’t have a boyfriend though_ , Jeno remarked. _Or even someone interested._

\- _Doesn’t have to be a real one, it’s not like your dad would know it’s fake if you make it believable._

- _I hate to admit it, but Yang has a point_ , Mark agreed. _Find someone to pretend to be your boyfriend for a while and introduce him to your dad. If he sees you happy in a relationship with a guy, it might make it easier for him to realize that one, you’re not straight, and two, that it’s nothing bad._

He wasn’t sure it was such a great idea. It seemed like a great way to end up in awkward situations. And who would even agree to something as ridiculous anyways? It sounded too complicated, almost impossible. Jeno wasn’t really sure he wanted his first boyfriend to be a fake one anyway. 

\- _Don’t stress yourself Jen, you don’t have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable_ , Mark reassured him. _I’m sure you’ll find something else, for now just enjoy the evening, try to get your mind off this. Don’t let that conversation ruin your mood._

- _Yeah, you’re right. Thanks guys_ , Jeno said with a smile. 

\- _Always here to help_ , Yukhei answered, grinning. The others all nodded in agreement. _Now we should all grab a drink and relax._

Forgetting about his dad wasn’t hard with his friends around, laughing and talking animatedly about anything and everything. Donghyuck stayed by his side the whole evening, always close, holding his hand or giving him comforting touches when he felt him slip into his thoughts again. 

Once again, Donghyuck was there to make sure he wouldn’t fall apart.

  
  


- _I’d do it_ , Donghyuck blurted out as they were walking home. He had been lost in his thoughts ever since they’d left.

\- _Do what?_ Jeno asked softly. 

- _Be your boyfriend._

\- _Are you asking me out?_ Jeno exclaimed, choking on his own breath. 

\- _No, wait, no. Not like that. I was thinking about what the others said earlier, about you getting a fake boyfriend to finally make your dad believe you._

_\- You think it’s a good idea?_

_\- I don’t know. Maybe? It’s drastic and a bit over-the-top, but it would get your dad to stop bothering you so much._

Jeno hummed, thinking it over. Yangyang was right, having a boyfriend would be a great way to get his dad to understand. He had nobody, though, he hadn’t gone on a date in at least two years. And Donghyuck was safe. He could read Jeno like an open book, they were comfortable with each other. Casual touches and hugs had never been a problem for the two of them. 

It was the most logical option. Pretending to date Donghyuck wouldn’t be too hard for either of them. And maybe his dad would finally understand and stop insisting on him getting a girlfriend. 

\- _Are you sure about this?_ Jeno asked softly, sneaking a glance at Donghyuck.

\- _I don’t know, what could go wrong? I mean, we know each other well, and we’re basically glued to each other already, it’s not like it would take that much effort._

_\- But are you sure this wouldn’t bother you? Even if it’s fake, it still means that we’d be somewhat committed…_

_\- Do you see me going on dates?_ Donghyuck asked with a laugh, turning so he was looking straight at Jeno. _You’re my best friend, and seeing you upset over and over because your dad can’t seem to understand that you’re not straight makes me so mad and sad at the same time. I hate seeing you like this, Jen. So if I can help by… I don’t know, holding your hand and calling you my boyfriend in front of people then yes, I’m in._

_\- Okay. But if you ever feel like it’s too much, we stop._

_\- That goes for you, too, Jen. We’ll figure something that works for us both._

_\- Thanks, Duckie. Really, I can’t thank you enough for that_ , Jeno said, taking Donghyuck’s hand in his. _I love you_ , he added softly. 

- _Me, too, Jen. I love you, too_ , Donghyuck answered, smile bright as he dropped a kiss on Jeno’s cheek. _Now come on, let’s walk faster, it’s starting to get cold, and I really want to just be in bed cuddling right now._

 _\- Sure. Come on, if you hurry up I’ll even make you some of that hot chocolate you love_ , Jeno promised with a smile.

He felt more at ease. It probably wouldn’t be easy, but at least they had some kind of plan. Maybe this was finally it. His way of proving himself to his dad. He smiled as they reached Donghyuck’s dorm. He felt lighter like a big worry was finally gone.

Weirdly enough, nothing felt different. He made Donghyuck the hot chocolate he’d promised, as the other changed into his sleep clothes, before doing the same and joining him on the bed. They sat close to each other, draped in silence, their backs resting against the headboard. It was late already, closer to morning than evening, and they were surrounded by a peaceful atmosphere. Everything became quieter at night, almost magical. 

As he watched Donghyuck drink his hot chocolate, Jeno thought it kind of felt like they were the only ones in the universe. That time belonged to them, and that nothing could ever disturb them. He knew it wasn’t true, but he liked to pretend, even for only a few hours. 

They lay down once their mugs were empty, draping the blanket around their shoulders as they huddled closer. He could feel Donghyuck’s hand slowly reaching up until it laid flat on his chest. Even in the dark, Jeno could tell he was smiling. 

He mirrored his smile, slowly feeling the warmth of the bed and of his friend enveloping him as he got more comfortable, body finally relaxing after a long day. 

- _We should talk about the fake-dating thing_ , Donghyuck suddenly said, barely above a whisper.

\- _Right now?_ He asked, drowsy. He could feel his eyelids slide shut as sleep slowly took over him. _It’s late_ , he added.

\- _Okay, not now. But tomorrow? Please?_

\- _Sure, tomorrow. Now sleep_ , Jeno said, almost whining as he burrowed into his pillow.

\- _Good night Jen_ , Donghyuck chuckled, pressing closer. 

- _Night_ , he answered, already on the verge of falling asleep. 

  
  


☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

  
  


They talked over breakfast the next morning. Donghyuck was very adamant about setting clear boundaries and making sure everything would work out without making either of them uncomfortable. He brought up points that Jeno hadn’t even thought about, some he thought weren’t that important to mention, but after about an hour they had a clear story and rules set. 

They decided to take more pictures together so Jeno could post them on his Instagram for his dad to see. They had mentioned the idea of kissing, but it seemed useless. Jeno’s father wouldn’t be here to see it, and it wasn’t something as simple as holding hands or cuddling. 

But they were still determined to make it believable, to be as good as possible at pretending, so Jeno would finally be free from his father’s expectations. 

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

\- _Does it look good?_ Donghyuck asked, making Jeno look up from his phone. 

They were on a date—Donghyuck had insisted on calling it that—in one of the younger’s favorite stores, trying on clothes. What had started as a mission to find Jeno some new outfits had quickly turned into him sitting down as Donghyuck went back and forth from the changing room to the big mirror in front of Jeno. 

\- _It looks great, like everything you’ve tried on so far_ , Jeno said with a laugh. _You’re looking good, but you really don’t need that many more clothes…_

\- _Does it look like I care?_ Donghyuck asked with a raised eyebrow.

\- _No, but your wallet does._

\- _Fine_ , he sighed. _Okay, come here, we’re taking our first boyfriend picture_. He gestured for Jeno to come stand next to him. 

\- _Really? A mirror pic?_ He asked, eyeing their reflection, a hand coming to rest on Donghyuck’s waist. 

\- _It’s perfect, it’s casual but it’ll still look good_ , Donghyuck said, snapping a few pics. _Kiss my cheek._

\- _What?_

- _Kiss my cheek so I can take a cute one. Trust me, I swear it’s gonna look good and boyfriend material._

\- _If you say so…_

\- _I do,_ he said with a small smile. 

He’d been right, of course. The pictures looked great. They were sitting in the corner of a Starbucks, trying to decide which pictures to post and arguing on a caption. Donghyuck wanted something witty, but Jeno had always liked simple ones better. 

He let out a deep breath as he hit send, releasing one of their favorite pictures to the world with a simple sunflower emoji. He liked the picture a lot, despite the fact that it was slightly blurry and taken in the middle of a clothing store. It didn’t really matter, not when they were standing so close to each other, Jeno’s arm wrapped around Donghyuck’s waist as he kissed the boy’s cheek. It was cute. 

They just had to wait now. To move on with their lives and keep posting pics every few days, in the hope that people would start thinking that they were together. Their friends would know, obviously, they’d already talked about it with them anyways. But the goal was to look like a couple for everyone else. 

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

Unfortunately, they quickly realized that posting cute pictures on their Instagram accounts wasn’t enough, and it had been confirmed by Renjun and Dejun. The four of them were having coffee together between classes a few days later, and the subject of their fake-dating had quickly been brought up. 

Renjun was the one to mention it, suddenly asking about Jeno’s dad, and his reactions to the few pictures they had posted in the previous week. He simply shrugged. There was nothing much to say, he explained as he sipped on his coffee. The last time he had talked to his dad was the night of their gathering. He hadn’t heard from him since, wasn’t even sure he had seen the pictures. 

And if he had, he hadn’t said anything about it. They were back at the beginning, with the same exact issue and no progression made. Jeno was starting to feel a bit hopeless. He didn’t want to push Donghyuck’s boundaries and ask for more, but he was starting to think that they needed to do something more. Something bigger and bolder, that wouldn’t leave any doubt about their relationship. 

\- _Honestly, I looked at your feed…_ Dejun started, eyes going from Donghyuck to Jeno _. There’s not that much of a difference. It’s easy to mistake you two for just two very affectionate best friends. Which, you are. But it’s not what you want._

- _So, what? I should just send a text to my dad and be like, hey, dad, here’s my boyfriend, bye?_ Jeno wondered.

\- _You could. Or you two could just… Up your game_ , Renjun suggested with a smirk.

\- _He’s right, Jen_ , Donghyuck suddenly said, turning to face Jeno. _We should do something more._

_\- Like what?_

_\- I don’t know…_

_\- You two should talk about it more, see what you’re comfortable with. Maybe not here though, I really don’t want to hear about how comfortable you are with shoving your tongues down each other’s throats_ , Dejun joked. 

\- _Yeah, okay. Talk about it tonight?_ Jeno offered.

\- _Of course. We’ll find something, I promise_ , Donghyuck said with a reassuring smile. 

Even as he went to his last few classes of the day, Jeno couldn’t stop thinking about their talk, over and over again. No matter how hard he tried to focus on what the professors were saying, his mind kept wandering back to Donghyuck, wondering and worrying about how their chat would go. 

He grew even more nervous as the end of the day drew near. He knew he had nothing to actually be nervous about. It was Donghyuck, his best friend, who he knew better than he knew himself. Yet, he couldn’t help but be stressed. 

He curled up in his bed with Soleil as soon as he got back to his room, putting on some music to keep himself distracted. Donghyuck had texted him, suggesting they have their talk on the phone since they both had homework. This was probably for the best anyways, he thought. That way, he wouldn’t be as nervous. 

The loud ringing of his phone woke him up, the custom Michael Jackson ringtone way too loud and startling. It took him a few seconds to blink the sleep away, his mind still a bit fuzzy as he trained to gain his surroundings back.

He stayed in his bed, sitting up as he answered. Soleil curled up in his lap. Donghyuck’s tone was soft when he greeted Jeno, tiredness bleeding into his voice. He’d just gotten back to his dorm after his evening class. Jeno felt the sudden need to go over and take care of him so he could rest.

They chatted about random stuff for a while, Donghyuck cooking in the background. Soon enough, they ran out of things to say, and it was time for the big serious talk Jeno had been dreading so much. 

He could tell by the slight tremors in his best friend’s voice that he wasn’t the only one who felt nervous. It immediately made him feel better. They spent the first five minutes beating around the bush, awkward and struggling to actually talk about what they should do. 

- _What should we do?_ Jeno asked after a bit, breaking the ice. They had to talk about this at some point, it was useless to avoid it any longer. 

_\- Be bolder, I guess?_

\- _How are we supposed to do that? I love you, but I’m not sure I really want to like… make out with you for my Instagram_ , Jeno tried to joke. 

\- _Ew. We don’t have to do that, dumbass. But maybe we should actually kiss._

\- _Yeah_ , he breathed out, feeling his cheeks heat up. _Are you sure you would be okay with that?_

 _\- I think so_ , Donghyuck said, voice trembling a little. _It doesn’t mean anything, and it doesn’t have to be like… Full-on makeout sessions and something that happens every time we see each other, you know?_

 _\- Okay_ , Jeno agreed, taking a deep breath. _Yeah, okay, let’s do that. Maybe we should act more like a couple too? Mark said we didn’t really act that differently from before._

_\- You talked to Mark?_

_\- I was nervous_ , Jeno admitted. 

\- _I know_ , Donghyuck said with a small laugh. It sounded fond, and Jeno felt himself smiling. _Maybe we could start picking each other up from class and go on actual fake dates?_

\- _I think it would make it more believable, yeah… Are you really sure you don’t mind?_

\- _Yes, Jen, I’m sure. It’s gonna be fine, I swear._

\- _Okay, I trust you. Thanks. You know how much it means to me_ , Jeno said, heart beating hard. He couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have Donghyuck.

\- _I do, yes_ , the other answered, and Jeno could tell by his tone that he was smiling. 

They talked about it a bit more, setting new boundaries, deciding on how far they were willing to go, and Jeno finally relaxed. It hadn’t been that hard, after all. He was still a bit nervous about the whole kissing thing, but it was necessary. And he trusted Donghyuck to make him feel comfortable when it would happen. 

He sunk more into his pillows, half-lying down now, as he listened to his best friend ramble about something dumb someone in his class had said. Jeno smiled to himself. Things would be okay, he thought. Even if they had to pretend to be together, Donghyuck remained the same. 

Jeno trusted him, trusted their relationship to be strong enough to handle the awkwardness that would probably come with kissing and pretending to be in love. He was sure they would laugh about it after a few months.

As he went to sleep later that night, Jeno felt at peace. Everything would be okay. 

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

The first time Donghyuck picked him up from class a few days later, it felt both familiar and weird at the same time. The younger was leaning on the wall across the door, and looked up from his phone as soon as the door opened. He smiled at Jeno, pocketing his phone right away.

As he walked closer, Jeno was reminded of their phone call, of their agreement on being bolder. Suddenly, he felt nervous again. Should he kiss Donghyuck to say hello? Or should he wait for his friend to make the first move? Was he even supposed to kiss him at all? He wasn’t sure of anything, and he couldn’t stop the flow of questions invading his mind. 

It didn’t feel natural. He’d never been stressed about Donghyuck, or wondered how to act around him, and he didn’t like that feeling at all. He stopped in front of his best friend, frowning, still unsure of what to do. 

Donghyuck took his hand with a smile, stepping closer to press a quick kiss to his cheek. It was all it took for Jeno to relax and intertwine their fingers, a smile creeping back on his face. 

\- _Don’t overthink, Jen_ , he said, leading him toward the exit. Just _go with the flow, it’ll be fine_ , he added with a reassuring smile. 

And he did just that. They had a date planned, simple and casual, just the two of them getting coffee together. He stopped worrying and thinking about it, instead enjoying Donghyuck’s presence and lively chatter as he led Jeno to the coffee shop he’d picked. 

It had always been their main dynamic: Donghyuck leading most of their conversations and hangouts as Jeno sat back and listened. It had always worked perfectly well for them as friends. Maybe Jeno just had to stop thinking everything over and just be himself. If they were good as friends, there was no reason they wouldn’t be able to pretend they were a couple. Especially with Donghyuck here to make sure Jeno wouldn’t get trapped in his thoughts. 

\- _You’re doing it again_ , Donghyuck suddenly teased, breaking Jeno out of his reverie.

\- _Doing what?_

\- _Thinking too much. We don’t have to do anything if it makes you uncomfortable._

\- _It doesn’t. I just don’t know when the good moment is._

\- _Whenever you feel like it_ , Donghyuck said with a smile. _When you feel like the moment is right and that you want to kiss me. All you have to do is ask, Jen._

It wasn’t a special time, and they weren’t in a special place, just standing in the middle of campus. But hearing Donghyuck’s reassuring words, and seeing him smile so sweetly made Jeno feel like this was the right time. 

\- _Then, can I kiss you now?_ He asked with a nervous smile. 

Donghyuck hummed, a hand immediately coming to cup Jeno’s cheek as he brought their lips together. He kissed back immediately, hugging the younger to bring him closer. 

Kissing Donghyuck felt nice. He didn’t feel like he was breathless, or filled with fireworks, nothing like what they said in books. Like most things with them, it felt warm, safe. Almost familiar. The kiss was soft, almost innocent, but still felt so nice. 

Donghyuck’s eyes were shining with mirth when they broke the kiss, a grin slowly appearing on his face. Jeno mirrored his expression, chuckling to himself as he realized what had just happened. 

He had just kissed his best friend. His best friend Donghyuck, who knew him better than anyone else. They’d just kissed, and, if he was honest, he’d enjoyed it. Not in an ‘’I’m suddenly in love with my best friend’’ way, but in a nice, almost comforting way. That’s what kissing Donghyuck felt nice. Nice, soft and warm. 

His smile grew bigger, making Donghyuck laugh and drop a quick kiss on his lips, before he detached himself from Jeno. They stayed like that for a few minutes—two idiots staring at each other with huge smiles and hands linked. 

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

After that, things became easier. Jeno didn’t feel as weird initiating skinship or being the one kissing Donghyuck, and it quickly became something regular. It usually wasn’t much, a few kisses here and there, but it happened, and it seemed like neither of them could get enough of it. 

And, in the end, being bolder had worked. They’d had questions from classmates, about pictures they’d seen on their Instagrams, or just the fact that they’d seen the duo around campus looking closer than they were before. Jeno hadn’t talked to his dad, but if people that barely knew him were aware, he was pretty confident that the man was too. 

They had posted a few more pictures on social media, some more explicit than others. Jaemin was an asshole who loved to tease them, and he’d walked in on them kissing once or twice, and managed to take a picture. 

But Jeno’s favorite, the one he held closest to his heart, wasn’t even that great. The picture was blurry because Yukhei had moved when he’d taken it, but you could still see a Donghyuck’s arms wrapped around Jeno’s neck, and how close their faces were. They weren’t kissing, but it was close, lips almost touching despite their smiles. He liked how happy he’d been that day, and how soft Donghyuck had felt, sticking to his side all day. 

All in all, he thought fake dating was pretty cool. They still acted exactly like they did before, had movie nights and hung out almost every day, still as comfortable as they’d always been. But the dates, kisses and soft touches were a nice bonus, and Jeno liked all of it. 

  
  


Kissing Donghyuck, he quickly found out, was one of his favorite things in the world. It happened more than he had initially expected, slowly becoming something usual between them. 

Even their dates were part of their routine now. They’d turned their coffee runs after school into casual dates to coffee shops and bakeries they wanted to try out. It was nice to go out more instead of simply staying locked in one of their rooms. And Jeno was pretty sure Donghyuck could make even the most boring place or situation enjoyable. 

He discovered new aspects of his best friend, finding out about reactions, expressions, even parts of his personality he hadn’t been aware of before. He never knew that telling Donghyuck he looked pretty and pecking him on the lips would get him all red and flustered—he loved it.

Judging from the soft flush that was currently spreading on Donghyuck’s cheeks, he was pretty good at it. They were waiting for the elevator in his building, laughing about something dumb Yukhei and Yangyang had done earlier in the afternoon. Donghyuck’s eyes were shining from hard he was laughing, and Jeno couldn’t help but bring him closer to drop a fleeting kiss on the tip of his nose. 

\- _What’s that for?_ Donghyuck asked, cheeks slowly turning red.

\- _You look happy, and you’re cute_ , Jeno said, shrugging.

\- _I am. Both of those_ , he laughed. _You’re pretty cute too_ , he added, softly brushing Jeno’s cheek. 

\- _Thanks, Sunshine,_ Jeno answered, a smile creeping onto his face. 

\- _This is new_ , Donghyuck stated, blushing harder than before. 

\- _Is this okay?_

 _\- Of course it is, you absolute sweetheart_ , he said as he wrapped his arms around Jeno’s neck. 

They were both smiling, but it didn’t stop Donghyuck from getting closer to Jeno and kissing him. No matter how much it happened, it still felt new to Jeno, a thrill running through his body every time. 

Donghyuck’s kisses were just like him: warm and soft, and yet full of strength. Jeno wasn’t sure if it would make sense to anyone but himself, but kissing Donghyuck felt grounding. He didn’t really feel like he was soaring through the clouds. On the contrary, when they kissed, he could only focus on that exact moment, on the way Donghyuck’s touches made him feel. 

They only broke apart when they heard the loud ding of the elevator, and stepped inside giggling like a bunch of high-schoolers, hands linked. The ride to his floor was way shorter than the wait, and they quickly reached his room, immediately dropping their bags and jackets to be more comfortable. 

Jeno started making his bed, trying to set it up in a way that would allow them to use it more as a couch, while Donghyuck was busy in the small kitchenette, looking for something they could make for dinner with what Jeno had in his fridge—not much. 

He was in the middle of putting a few pillows against the wall, feeling pretty proud of himself, when he heard a knock. It was still pretty early, but it was definitely a bit too late for people to come over with no warning. He was about ready to tell whoever was interrupting to fuck right off. Only to freeze when he opened the door, coming face-to-face with his father. 

\- _Oh. Oh, hey, dad, what are you doing here?_ He asked, a bit confused. He was fairly certain they didn’t have plans for that night. His father usually warned him before coming over, sending at least a text. 

\- _I had a meeting in the area. I thought it would be nice to drop by and see how you were doing._

_\- Oh. Yeah sure, come in!_

This would be interesting, he thought as he watched his dad sit down on his desk chair, glancing at the room. He hadn’t been here often, didn’t really know much about this part of Jeno’s life. They talked about classes, but they didn’t really talk about the rest of Jeno’s college life. 

And now he was here, with Donghyuck in the next room. Donghyuck who hated his father. Donghyuck, the boy he was pretending to date and who loved to kiss him randomly just to watch Jeno blush and smile. Donghyuck, who would probably come back into the room soon, which Jeno was sure would only result in chaos and a lot of awkward tension. 

\- _You’re not alone?_ His father asked as they heard Donghyuck voice coming from the kitchen, singing in a low voice as he did his thing. 

\- _Donghyuck is staying over tonight. You’ve heard of him before._

\- _I remember_ , he said with a small smile. _I’m glad I get to meet one of your friends._

 _\- Yeah_ , Jeno said with a laugh. Friend. That’s definitely what Donghyuck was. 

\- _Jen, angel, we need to go grocery shopping so we don’t starve. And you’re out of almond milk_ , Donghyuck called as he came into the room, eyes glued to his phone. 

\- _Sure. I’ll add that to the list, I guess._

\- _Please do, I’d rather not have to deal with Jaem if we make him drink actual milk_ , Donghyuck said with a laugh, pocketing his phone. _Oh._ He froze, as he realized the situation. _Hi, I’m Donghyuck_ , he introduced himself, quickly overcoming his moment of surprise. 

- _I’ve heard a lot about you, Donghyuck_ , Jeno’s father said with a polite smile, eyes darting between the two of them as the boy came to sit next to Jeno on the bed. _It’s nice to finally meet the person who makes Jeno so happy._

- _Dad! Please don’t say embarrassing stuff like that!_ Jeno whined.

\- _It’s true! You keep talking about him and posting pictures of the two of you. I think it’s nice you have good people surrounding you._

\- _Thanks, sir. I’ve heard a lot about you too. Are you staying over for dinner?_

\- _Did you even make enough food for three?_ Jeno wondered before his dad could answer.

\- _No, but I can make something else, it’s okay._

_\- It’s fine, don’t worry about me, I won’t bother you two for long._

_\- Okay. I’ll be right back,_ he said, getting up to go check on the food.

\- _Don’t burn anything!_ Jeno teased.

- _I’m sorry, but you’re the one who almost burned down my room. I’m a perfectly capable cook_ , Donghyuck answered from the kitchen. 

- _I have no idea what you’re talking about_ , he denied. _I’m sorry, Dad, I didn’t expect you to come over._

_\- Why are you apologizing, it’s fine. I don’t get to see you like this often._

They made small talk for a bit, catching up with what had happened in their lives since the last time they’d talked. Jeno was still nervous. He wasn’t sure how much his dad knew about him and Donghyuck, if he was aware of the dating thing, and he wasn’t sure how to bring it up. 

He was relieved to hear Donghyuck call for him, just so he could escape how awkward he felt. The younger was standing in the middle of the kitchenette, looking about as stressed as Jeno felt.

\- _What’s wrong?_ He asked.

- _I called you angel in front of your father. Your father’s here!_ Donghyuck whisper-yelled.

- _I know. Trust me, I’m just as stressed._

_\- Jen, he came in like 5 minutes after we got here. We were kissing in front of a big glass door a few minutes before he arrived._

_\- Oh fuck._

_\- Yes, fuck. Has he said anything?_

_\- No, nothing about this, nothing unusual. What do I do? How do I bring it up?!_ Jeno asked, slightly panicked.

- _I honestly have no idea Jen. Maybe I should just kiss you in the middle of your room_ , Donghyuck tried to joke. 

\- _Let’s maybe not do that. I should probably just tell him._

_\- Tell him what?_

_\- That we’re dating? I don’t think it’s possible to not understand what that means, you know?_

_\- Okay. If you’re sure._

_\- I am, yeah,_ Jeno said with a small smile. 

\- _I’ll stay here. Call if you need me?_

_\- Yeah, thanks._

_\- It’s gonna be fine, don’t worry_ , Donghyuck said reassuringly. _You can do this_ , he added, giving him a kiss before pushing him towards the door.

Jeno could feel his heartbeat pick up as he came back to the main room, sitting down in front of his father. This was it. The moment he’d been waiting for for weeks, the reason he and Donghyuck had started whatever they were doing. He had no idea how things would go, and it stressed him out more than he would like. He wasn’t even sure what to say.

\- _Dad I… I need to tell you something. About Donghyuck and I_ , he started. His father nodded, his lips stretched into a small smile. _He’s… We’re not friends. I mean we are, we definitely are, he’s my best friend. But we’re also… Well. We’re dating_ , he said, letting out a deep breath. 

\- _I figured. You seemed really close. The nickname gave it away, too_ , he joked. 

- _Yeah it slipped…_ Jeno said with a laugh. _Is it… Okay? Are you?_ He added, voice trembling with nervousness. 

\- _Jeno. I’ll be honest, this isn’t what I thought would happen. I didn’t expect that, and yes, it might take a bit of time to get accustomed to it. But Donghyuck seems to make you very happy, and he looks like a good kid. That’s all I can ask, and that’s enough for me._

 _\- Oh. Cool, that’s—I’m glad. I’m really glad_ , Jeno said, feeling himself well up. 

- _Were you afraid?_

\- _Yeah. You didn’t … Well, the way you acted, after I told you I’m bi it just … It didn’t seem like a good start,_ he admitted, wiping a stray tear.

- _I’m sorry I made you worry. It wasn’t my goal, but I should’ve handled things better_ , his dad said. It seemed genuine. 

\- _It’s okay. We’ve never been that good at communication_ , Jeno joked. 

\- _That’s true. Come on, tell your boy he can come out. I’ll leave you two to your evening, you had plans and I’ve interrupted enough_ , his father said as he got up. _I’m really glad we had this talk Jeno. I hope you don’t feel like you have to hide your life from me anymore._

 _\- I won’t. Hyuckie, come on out,_ he said, peeping into the kitchen to smile at Donghyuck.

They quickly said their goodbyes and a few minutes later they sat together on the bed, Jeno’s head nestled in Donghyuck’s neck. He suddenly felt tired, the conversation with his dad more draining than it had seemed. He was glad though. Things were okay. 

They stayed like that for a while, draped in silence, simply enjoying the peace and quiet. Jeno felt incredibly warm, snuggled up against Donghyuck as the younger played with the dark strands of his hair. 

Now that the big conversation he’d been dreading for so long had happened, Jeno’s mind felt blank. A big weight was off his shoulders. He could finally stop hiding and pretending.

There was only one thing he still had to deal with, but he wasn’t worried about that. It was Donghyuck, and things couldn’t go wrong with him. 

\- _You called me angel_ , he said after a while, looking up at Donghyuck.

\- _I did. You called me Sunshine._

\- _It felt fitting_ , Jeno admitted with a sheepish smile. 

\- _I can say the same. I don’t know, it just … happened. I won’t do it again if you don’t like it._

 _\- I do like it. A lot. I just didn’t expect it_ , Jeno admitted. 

Donghyuck smiled, making Jeno look up and bending down slightly so he could kiss him. He hummed into the kiss, standing up a little straighter so he could kiss back. 

They would’ve kept going, but Donghyuck’s timer went off and he immediately untangled himself from Jeno to go get the food. Jeno flopped back on his bed with a sigh, running a hand through his hair to try and tame the mess Donghyuck had made of it. 

\- _Hyuckie?_ Jeno called.

\- _Yeah?_ he asked, coming back into the room.

\- _Is it really fake?_ Jeno asked, almost shy. 

\- _What?_

_\- Us. This thing we’re doing. Is it still fake?_

\- _Oh. Hm. Well, I don’t really know_ , Donghyuck admitted, sitting down to face Jeno. _What do you feel?_

- _I’m not sure. I just … It doesn’t feel fake. I’m not really surprised because it’s you, it’s us. But all those dates and kissing and all that stuff, it doesn’t feel like it’s pretend, and it’s so much fun. But I don’t know if you feel the same way._

\- _I do. I don’t think I’ve been treating this whole thing as fake in a while_ , he admitted, taking Jeno’s hand in his.

\- _Me neither._

\- _What do you want to do, then?_ Donghyuck asked with a small smile. 

\- _Do we have to change anything?_

\- _I don’t think so. We can just keep doing whatever but make it more official. At least to us, you know?_

\- _I’d like that. Would that mean that we’d be like… I don’t know, boyfriends?_

\- _Only if you want us to be. We don’t have to put a label on it if you don’t want to_ , Donghyuck assured him. 

\- _I do. I think I’d like to be your boyfriend_ , Jeno admitted, blushing. 

\- _It’s settled then. My boyfriend_ , he teased, coming closer to Jeno. 

\- _I like the sound of it_ , he admitted, going in for a kiss.

\- _Jen_ , Donghyuck stopped him before their lips could meet. _If I kiss you now, it won’t be all soft and innocent_ , he said, knocking the breath out of Jeno’s chest. 

\- _What are you waiting for, then?_ He asked with a smirk. 

Apparently, that was all Donghyuck needed to drag Jeno towards him. Jeno was taller, but it didn’t stop him from straddling Donghyuck’s lap, his hands finding purchase in the copper strands of his hair. 

He couldn’t help but smile, finally getting to act like he’d wanted to for longer than he was aware of. The way Donghyuck looked at him wasn’t different than the previous times they’d kissed, but it definitely felt different, the way his eyes sparkled. 

The kiss was also very different from any of the others they’d shared, in the best kind of way. It didn’t feel as soft as the others, but Jeno could still feel the warmth that seemed to be so uniquely Donghyuck. He couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t get enough of the feeling of their chests pressed together.

They were both breathless when they separated, and couldn’t keep themselves from smiling. They stayed in the same position, foreheads pressed against each other. 

- _I think I’ve liked you for a long time, but just never realized_ , Donghyuck whispered, softly caressing Jeno’s cheek.

Jeno couldn’t help but press a quick kiss onto his nose, giggling quietly. He felt like he was bursting with happiness. 

\- _I’m pretty sure I’ve always liked you without even knowing_ , he confessed. 

\- _I can’t believe it took us this long to figure it out_ , Donghyuck said with a laugh. 

\- _But we made it anyways. I think it’s all that matters._

_\- You’re right._

_\- Can’t wait to introduce you to everyone as my boyfriend_ , Jeno said with a bright smile. 

\- _Oh, Jen, you’re such a cutie. I can’t believe I didn’t realize earlier how much I like you_. Donghyuck kissed him softly.

\- _You’re going to make my heart beat out of my chest_ , he whispered, feeling himself blush. _I like you so much, Sunshine_ , Jeno said, hugging him tight. 

\- _I like you a whole lot, too, angel_ , he answered with a smile. 


End file.
